One of a Kind
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Starting from top to bottom, there is the Pure Bloods, Nobles, Normal Vampires, Ex-Human and the E-Class. But where in the pyramid does a half pure blood and half human stand? As Ceres continues life, her true nature is finally revealed.
1. Aidou

The Vampire race or specie has it owns organization and levels; those levels are split in 5 categories ordered by the amount of vampire blood a vampire has in his/her veins. In some cases a vampire can gain more blood and level-up but in other cases they can only degenerate and finally turn into a blood-thirsty creature out of control. But those rules do not apply to Ceres Natsumi.

"Chairman, I truly despise Zero. If he doesn't get his act up--"

The wooden door opened in the Chairman's office. A young girl appeared. She had beautiful mid-back black hair and such rare and unusual gold eyes. She saw a man that had a white uniform similar to hers, icy blue eyes that seemed like it was piercing her, and blonde spiked hair. She saw the headmaster was talking to him. She gasped her voice and quickly grabbed hold on the door know.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you. I will leave--"

She felt a strong hold on her wrist. She realized that the man that was talking to the headmaster has somehow grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the room. He smiled and warm smiled then let go his hold on her. Ceres was utterly surprised but somehow overlooked it. He held out his hand as though he was inviting her to dance.

"I am very sorry my dear, would you please forgive me rudeness?"

The girl stared at the man. She covered her mouth and giggled at his question. It was not like he killed her dog or something but it wouldn't matter, she didn't even own any animal.

"It's alright sir,"

Though she forgave him, she did not take his hand. The young boy was no other than Aidou. He looked up and saw a small smile. Aidou though she was a very beautiful girl. But what made him drag her in the office was her scent. Under her beautiful, ivory skin, her blood smelled sweet like the sweetest candy. Being a vampire, it drove him crazy but he remained calm. Aidou realized that the young girl called him a 'sir'.

"Please called me Aidou, or Idol. And your name?"

"Oh! My name is Ceres, I am the new student in the day class,"

"Oh! You are Ceres Natusmi! Please forgive me, I had forgotten that you were coming.

"Aidou, would you please escort miss Natsumi to her class; room 185?"

Aidou nodded and quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of his office. While they were walking to her class, Aidou had asked her many question, like: what's your favorite color, what's your favorite subject, what do you hate, etc. Ceres answered them with a simple tone. She was so easy around him. Her voice was kind and eyes were soft every time she answered him.


	2. Sama?

" Tell me, why do you bare such eyes to me?" Aidou asked kindly, " I am certainly everything but someone you know."

Ceres smiled softly at him. Aidou seemed to be hypnotized at that smile. She turned away from him and stared at the, what feels to be, long hallway. The sun shone through the glass windows that surrounded them. Aidou felt very uncomfortable being the sun but for a moment, he did not feel the harsh, burning light which is called sunlight.

"What about myself? You had led me back into the headmaster's office though you did not know of my name, nor what I was doing there," Ceres replied, "And besides, I do not see any harm."

That last sentence, _And besides, I do not see any harm, _was a lie. His expression changed to a concerned look. He was, as stated by Zero, a blood-thirsty vampire who takes the form of a human being. He was a monster in disguise to get close to the innocent human beings. Aidou hadn't realized that he had stopped walking and was 6 feet from were Ceres had noticed that he had stopped.

"Aidou?"

He looked up and saw her staring a set of double wooden doors. The number on top of it, written on top of a plate of fake gold, was written 185. Aidou found himself surprised and also a bit sad too. He didn't want to leave Ceres to the immature **human **male students.

"Is this the room, Aidou-sama?"

"Sama?"

"You are in a different class than I am, hence your clothing, so I will treat you with respect,"

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He walked up to the door and gestured her to come over. Maybe there was some kind of evil plot taken place. But this was an evil plot that even Aidou didn't know. Even so, Aidou would have to admit that he wanted her to fall for him and only him. He pushed the door open. Many of Aidou's adoring fans stood up, screamed and wave as though he was a superstar.

The teacher told all of them to sit down and relax and so the students followed. The teacher was a male who had blueberry black hair. He had one of his eye covered; or to be specifically, it was his right eye that was covered by a metal patch. Instantly she knew who he was and became very nervous. He was none other than the fearless Toga Yagari.

"You must be Ceres Natsumi? Am I correct?"

Ceres nodded nervously. Aidou seemed to noticed but acted as though he didn't, which was very difficult for him. He softly caressed her forehead, hoping that would cheer her up and left with a encouraging good-bye. The teacher told her to sit anywhere. Being a new student, Ceres walked to the back of the rows and sat vertically across a young man with unnatural silver hair and usual yet beautiful lilac eyes. Ceres couldn't help but to feel many angry glares coming toward her. Apparently many girls liked Aidou-sama but how was Ceres supposed to know that.

Everyone continued to work. Ceres was given a piece of paper of today's problems. She looked over it and realized that everything was easy, or at least in her point of view. Everyone has only 5 minutes to do all 15 problems. Toga-sensei said that you didn't need to show the work but only the correct answer.

"Go!"

Everyone rushed through the paper. Most people were either guessing or cheating. Ceres did her problems swiftly and quietly. It was like doing basic 1+1 in her opinion. But she didn't know that they just started this lesson. Five minutes was up. Many people groaned and grumbled and fussed. Toga-sensei grinned at their reaction. To him, it was very interesting to find innocent students whining and complaining.

"Did anyone get the whole worksheet done?"

No one rose their hand. Toga-sensei looked up toward where Ceres was and did a questionable 'huh'. Everyone looked toward Ceres. None was glaring but just merely surprised. Still, they all remained silent. Zero looked at the side that everyone seemed to be hypnotized at.


	3. Checkers

Zero saw how her eyes were nervous. He scoffed at the thought of her finishing the whole worksheet if he couldn't. He saw that Yagari-sensei was surprised and yet not surprised at the same time. He saw him pick up what seemed to be the key of the worksheet. So basicly, the answers if not.

"Tell me what you got,"

She said what she had on her paper. Zero stared at her with widen eyes and it seems so did everyone else. Yagari-sensei gasped and asked if she could bring her paper up. Zero saw his expression and wondered if she had the correct answers. Yagari-sensei took the paper. It seemed like he was checking them once more. Yuki and I exchanged glances; we were both surprised and shocked.

"Alright, good job"

He handed her the paper back and she went back to her desk. Ceres felt content that she had gotten it correct. She tucked the worksheet away in her black folder. But she also felt a small but maddening pain at her side, as though she was shot. Yagari-sensei told everyone to work besides the person next to them. Ceres's hopes fell into a pit. She had no friend and yet she was supposed to work with someone. Ceres mildly hoped that there was no one near or next to her. It didn't matter to her who would be working with her, its the thought that felt... weird.

Zero glanced beside him and found the new girl. He heavily sighed and felt as though it was inevitable to **not **work with her. He started to walk toward her up he sharply stopped. He smelt the scent of pure, sweet blood under her ivory skin. His breathing became heavy and fought the urge to drink her blood. After all, he was and still is a vampire. He sat in the seat that was one seat away from her. Ceres looked up and saw the unusual boy.

"Oh, hello. Are you my partner?"

"Yeah… let's get this over with,"

Yagari-sensei passed out a board and pieces, but not just a regular board, a checkers board. A student yelled out if they were played checkers. Yagari-sensei replied with a simple, "If you want to do worksheets for the remainder of the class then be my guest." Many students yelled out or booed a no and played their game of checkers. They separated the pieces. Ceres being the red pieces and Zero the black pieces.

"Before we start, may I ask what is your name?"

He looked at her and that she was _looking _at him. It wasn't that _'I'm looking at you'_ look, it was more of a _'I'm seeing the real you'_ look. He saw the same sincere and unwavering eyes Yuki had always kept on him. But he also sensed the sadness and comfort she wanted to give him. _Why?_ Ceres looked at him, _the real him._ She saw his life in those amethyst eyes. It reminded Ceres of her own life.

" My name is Zero, and yours?"

"My name is Ceres," she smiled.

They started to play. The first match was won by Ceres then the second one was won by Zero and the next by Ceres and the next by Zero. The fifth match came and it was Ceres's turn to move her piece. She hesitated to touch at first then looked up to Zero. Zero looked at her, confused.

"How about a deal?"

Zero looked at her with focused eyes, trying as though to decipher her thoughts on the deal. He wondered if a deal **can** be made since it was only checkers. He hesitated to answer a yes or no. So instead, he asked her what she meant by deal.

"It's nothing bad or anything. I was just wondering that if every time I take one of your piece or vise verse, we would ask a question to get to know each other,"

Zero thought through it. It didn't _seem_ like a bad idea. It was not like he was going to say that he was a vampire in diguise and that he was bitten by a pure-blood vampire. There was a 99.9% chance that she would scream like a frighten girl and tell the police or something. There was also a 99.9% chance that she wouldn't even understand what he was talking about too.

"Sure,"


	4. The Missing Bracelet

Ceres then made her first move. For an unknown reason, the first move was often the easiest. Then Zero made his move and realized that it was a mistake. He cursed under his breath which caused Ceres to look up then look back at the board and saw that Zero made a mistake. It was her turn to move her red piece but she paused.

"Do you want to re-do that move?" Ceres asked, "It's okay, you know."

Zero glanced at her. Suspicion took over but she held an innocent look, or maybe an uncaring look. He nodded back ad re-did his move. And the game continued on. There was many of the basic get-to-know questions like "What's your favorite color" or "What do you like/dislike". Toga-sensei gave the entire class a 15-minute free time. It seems that most people either playing the checkers game or talked. It didn't matter to Toga-sensei. In fact, he seemed rather suspicious toward the new girl in the room but kind of teacher would he be if he let his hunter instincts take over?

**Ding-ding!**

Class was over and everyone cleaned up their area and packed up. It was the end of the day. Ceres was collected her stuff until realized that her bracelet was missing. Instantly, she grabbed hold of her wrist and thought about what happened to it. A flashback of Aidou-senpai taking hold of her wrist the first time they met made her realize that he took it. She was very sad that fact that it was stolen and by the first person she first met.

Zero saw her expression as he was getting ready for his part-time job as the school's guardian or perfect. She held a such a sorrow expression, as though someone she knew had died.

"Hey Ceres. What's wrong?"

Ceres's head shot up and slightly turned to face Zero. She nervously smiled or maybe even sadly smiled and shook her head. It wasn't Zero's business. Ceres disliked dragging people in things, purpoesly or accidently.

"It's nothing. It's just that I think Aidou-senpai took my bracelet,"

"So? It's just a bracelet, you can buy another,"

Her eyes trailed off and was staring down at the desk in front of her. She started collect her school supplies.

"I wish I could do that but my mother gave me it before she…."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Her sight was slightly blurred and she shook it **could** buy another bracelet. But that bracelet was very special to her and was indeed the **only** bracelet like that one. It was uniquely made and then given to her mother. Even so, she knew Zero would understand. Zero regretted saying it. He saw that she was on the verge to cry. Had it affect her that much? Zero, then, remembered that she could see Aidou when they come out of their Moon Dormitory. Though it would get her into trouble, he would let it pass and ask Yuki to let her pass... for now.

"Hey. You might be able to get your bracelet back, you know,"

Ceres looked up, hopeful. She got her stuff and followed Zero out the door. It wouldn't be the same with a different bracelet because her bracelet was uniquely made by her father. But strangely enough, it would slightly shine a beautiful soft yellow light, like the stars in the nighttime sky. Ceres saw many girls crowding the entryway of the Moon Dormitory. The doors opened and she saw Aidou-senpai waving at his fans. Ceres was entirely confused by the tons and tons of girl and occasionally guys screaming. Ceres believed that the guys screaming weren't gay, but probably screaming at the girls that Ceres also saw.

Aidou waved his adoring fans girls. Everyone else came out the door and more and more screams and cheers came along with them. Aidou smiled and looked around until he saw Ceres. She was the only one who was farther away from the girls. He smiled and ran toward her.

"So, have you fallen for me?" Aidou joked

Ceres smiled and giggled until something hit her face. She saw the bracelet that her mother gave around Aidou's left wrist. She gasped, her eyes focusing on it. Aidou saw what she was paying attention to, _his _bracelet. Well techincally, it was Ceres's but oh well.

"You like it?" Aidou teased, "I just got it, today."

"Can I have it back, Aidou-senpai?"

"How do I know its yours?"

"My mother gave it to me before she… passed away," Ceres whispered, "it's the only thing I have that reminds me of her."

Ceres clutched her heart, as though she can touch and sense its sad beats. Aidou felt terrible sorry for taking it. He felt awful that he took it and immensly sorry to ever have tooken it. He saw her eyes had a glassy look, like she was going to cry. He took her bracelet off and took her arm and placed it back on her arm. He held her arm still, gazing at the bracelet but also feeling the need to wrap his arms around her.

"I am sorry, Ceres." Aidou apologized, "If I knew, I would've…."

"It's okay Aidou"


	5. Hidden Secrets

Ceres smiled a sincere smile toward Aidou. Its not like he knew about her mother. No one should though, in any case. Aidou felt like he didn't deserve such kindness. After all, Ceres knew that he didn't mean any harm, but still...

Fifteen feet away from their position, Zero stood there watching. He felt slightly angry but he did not know why. He watched Aidou smile back and continued toward the school. Ceres waved good-bye to him. He also saw that she held a forced smile. But why was she forcing herself to smile? All the rest of the Night Class students came out. In order including Aidou, it was: Aidou, Akatsuki (Kain), Ruka, Senri (Shiki), Rima (Touya), Seiren then Kaname.

As always, there was an hint of hatred for one another between Zero and Kaname with a slightly unnoticeable glare from Zero. But how could it be unnoticeable if they truely hated each other? Kaname smiled it off. Yuki bowed politely saying her usual. Zero glanced up and saw Ceres's shocked and somewhat mad expression cover her face as though it was a mask that couldn't be taken off. His eyes followed to where she was staring or glaring at. _Kaname? _Ceres _knew_ Kaname?

Ceres saw someone she should've never seen in the first place. **Pure-blood Kuran Kaname. **She noticed that he had also saw her and smiled a sad smile. Though her eyes glinted with hatred, she twitched a smile and bowed politely. After all, no one knew about her and Kuran. _No one should know except for those two._

"Hello Natsumi, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Kaname said politely.

"You as well Kuran,"

Kaname passed by her. His eyes had shown her something she never wanted to see again. Her heartbeat sped up so quickly, it caught her by surprised. She quickly turned to him as he was walking away from her. Her eyes were widen with tears lining up to fall down her cheek. _What? Why? __**How?**_

"How did you find out?" She whispered.

He stopped in his tracks. He stood there for what seemed to be hours and hours though it was mere moments. He turned his head but not completely; his body was still in place, not moving. Ceres stood there staring at him, wondering why he had the eyes of sorrow and pity. Of course the Vampire Council knew but why would they tell the **pure-blood Kuran**? She blinked many times and shook her head, trying to force her tears from not coming out. It has been so many years, _no many harsh years_, since that event happened. But still, the thought was just enough to _kill_ her.

"Word gets around. I'm sorry for being so cruel to you."

Ceres looked up and saw him already walking. She forgave him. But it wasn't his fault. Ceres knew that she would've done the same thing but still… Did Kuran himself knew the dark aura that surrounded him as taken over him? Did Kuran knew of the path he was following? She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She winced ever so slightly and jumped a little. Ceres turned around and saw Zero. He had a concerned look. Ceres smiled and shook her head, hoping it was enough to reassure him that she was okay. _He doesn't need to know. No one should._ She guessed it was enough because he sighed.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" Zero offered.

"Yes. Thank you."

She smiled at him. Zero seemed phased by her sudden change in attitude. In a minute she was glaring with hatred then she was near verge to tears and next she is smiling like the happiest person in the world. She could be bi-polar but she didn't seemed to be bi-polar. In any case, it didn't bother Zero. In fact, he found it amusing. At the corner of his lips, he twitched a smile. Yes, of course, it was very amusing indeed.

_What is this girl? Or better yet, who is she?_


	6. Blood lust

As Ceres and Zero walked, it started to grow dark. The sky had turned into a beautiful cerulean blue as the sun was reached into sunset. The clouds had turned into a soft pink from the almost-setting sun. Zero glanced at her many times. _At her neck._ He felt his heartbeat sped up. It was his blood thirst, his damned blood lust. He gripped his throat as his breathing began ragged and hoarse. His throat tighten so tightly. The tatoo on his neck pulsated, as if it was _alive_. He felt as though he couldn't even breath, let alone do anything else. He was visibaly trembling. Zero fell on his knees. His vision dangerously blurred. He felt as though the blood lust was _trying_ to kill him.

"Zero? Zero!"

He looked up. He couldn't see who he was going to answer back but it was obvious who. After all, she was the only one with him. His fear of hurting anyone near him was going to come true. He coughed out blood, still feeling the sting of his blood lust. He felt a hand on his left shoulder and then on his chest, steadying him from completely falling. Zero could feel the blood within her veins pumping around her body._ No! No! I don't want to hurt her. Let me go! Leave me!_

"G-Get away!" He strained

Zero pushed her away and tried to use what was left of his strength to pull himself together and get to his dorm before something bad happens. Zero needed to make a run for it. Just to run away, as though something bad and dangerous was chasing him. His head spun around and around like a merry-go-round and it drove him insane. His body didn't listen to what his mind told it to do. He had no idea his blood thirst was so needy and strong. His fangs ached for the need of **pure** blood, pure human blood. Then his vision completely disappeared and he felt his body fall on the hard concrete path.

"Zero! Zero, wake up! Zero…"

Zero could no longer hear her voice._ He could no longer feel her with him._ It startled him. He opened his eyes to find himself falling into an abyss of darkness. There was nothing, _nothing._ Everything seemed to stop for a moment. No, everything **did **stop. Zero felt himself standing on top of nothing but air, just wandering around his empty head. He saw a figure floating with its back turned away from him. The figure wore a pink kimono and obi tied around its waist. It stood there, motionless, like a doll on a stand. He instantly recognized who is was. It was the horrid **_pure-blood_** beast, _"The Maddly Blooming Princess", _Shizuka Hiou.

"_Why do you look at me with such hateful eyes? Do you wish to kill me, my cute Zero?"_

"_You cannot kill me. We are forever bonded by a forbidden bond. Killing me will only kill the humanity in your heart."_

_She started to chuckle, like the entire was amusing. It probably was, in her point of view. Zero stood dumbfounded. He was angry and filled to the rim with the thirst of revenge but… He stood there doing nothing but stare at the women's back. Maybe because he wasn't looking at her face. And maybe because it didn't sound like her voice. It sounded familiar but he didn't know who. Within a second, she stood behind him, near his neck. He wanted to move but he felt his entire body frozen solid. His breathing be ragged when she placed her icy cold lips on the nape of his neck. He couldn't see her cold eyes. He couldn't see anythign but the free, flying blood that squirted in the space around them. It triggered something within his mind._

"_**Stop it!"**_

"Zero? Hey, wake up Zero."

His eyes shot wide open. his mind untangled itself from the horrifying nightmare. The first thing he saw was Ceres's beautiful golden eyes concerned about him. He saw that Yuki was on the other side, that she was the one who called his name. Yuki smiled, so reassured that Zero had woken up from his nightmare. Ceres stared at him, still concerned. She placed a hand on top of Zero's forehead. Both Yuki and Zero looked at her weirdly. _"Her hand... It's so warm"_ After a couple of seconds, she lifted her hand off and placed it upon her forehead. It was something that her mother and father would always do to check if she was sick. Her expression showed her that she was thinking.

"You don't feel sick…"

Ceres used two fingers and found Zero's pulse in his neck. Zero's throat clammed up and tighten up. He felt a surge of lust, _blood lust,_ through his stomach. Yuki watched intensely, waiting to see if Zero's vampiric side would soon take over. Zero fought the urge to drink her blood by shutting his eyes closed. He could feel her blood through her veins just by her fingertips. _Not again... _She quickly removed her fingers as though she understood his pain.

"I'm sorry Zero, for making you feel uncomfortable. But your pulse is quicker than normal, did you have a bad dream?"

"… Yeah" he replied softly

Zero sat up, at the same time, Ceres stood up as well. She turned to face the window. The moon shone bright this night. The rays of light bounced off the clouds, illuminating the stars as well. Through the window, the picture painted in the skies seemed so prefect, so beautiful. It wouldn't be a surprise to see a shooting star pass on by but then again, shooting stars are a beautiful phenomenon. So rare yet so litte noticed of their own beauty. And yet, the pure innocence of such a phenomenon can prove to be a great and terrible evil. Ceres looked back and smiled.

"I see. Well I better be going. I wouldn't want to get in trouble by the school's perfects."

_Guardians..._ She started to walk away, apparently quicker than normal, as though she was scared. The door creaked open then closed softly. Zero stared down at the floor. He continued to stare at the floor, wondering why he felt a strong jolt in his gut. Meanwhile, Ceres was already walking out of the building. When she placed his fingers upon his neck, Ceres felt the strong vampire blood running in his veins. She also felt the strong need to drink her blood in Zero's pulse as well. A vampire...

"Level-E…"

_People must not go near vampire. For if they go near them..._


	7. BOOM! CRASH! Lighting and Thunder

_Beasts who take on a human shape. The ones who drink people's lifeblood... are known as vampires._

Ceres slightly turned her head to face the reflected moon shone across the windows. Then shook her head and continued to go to her dorm. Now, she realized that everyone in the Night Class was a vampire and Zero Kiryu, was a vampire who will fall to a Level E Vampire. It was obvious. Ceres also knew sooner or later, the race of humans that do not know of the vampires among them will find out. Whether they like it... _or not._

Daybreak broke open but the skies had no intentions of showing the bright, warm sunlight. The skies were a pure gray background with faded clouds or darker clouds. It was going to rain or worst, there might be a thunderstorm. Ceres woke up much earlier than she had anticipated. The school showers open up at 7:00 A.M. but she had waken up at 6:15. She walked toward her window and saw the unpleasant sky. Ceres had her hand on the window and instinctively gripped tighter.

Class began and continued on until the last period. It went by unusually fast for her. Every now and then, Ceres kept glancing at the clock hung above the door and the clear, unprotected windows. Her heartbeat sped and she felt her chest get tighter and tighter by the minute that she couldn't take it. Ceres raised her hand, hoping the teacher would quickly call on her. And he did.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, go on ahead."

She knew she could not take her school items with her. After all, there would be no point as to bring her school items with you if you are going to the bathroom. She quickly crossed and felt so cold as to skip out of class but it was this tighten feeling in her chest that made her do it. Zero felt her distant aura pass him from behind. He sharply gasped and turned his head slightly and saw her pass without that same kind feeling. She's not going to the bathroom. And Zero was the only one who knew that.

The bell rang, indicating that class was finished. Still, Ceres had not come back. But it seemed that no one but Zero noticed it. He had noticed during all the classes, she was acting rather peculiar. Even during lunch, she would not leave and insisted she's stay in the classroom. Zero gathered her belongings. He decided he was going to skip his job. He knew that most girls here wouldn't like to be wet though it was only drizzling mist out there, not really pouring. He looked everywhere for Ceres, but not the girls' bathroom of course, he couldn't for… obvious reasons. Obvious reason who need not an explanation.

Zero knew he had wasted his time to try and find her but he kept going on. There was one place he didn't look at and it seemed the less likely place that Ceres would be hiding in. It was the stable that kept Lily, his horse, in. It started to lightly drizzle but not huge droplets of water. Since he had to go past the Nightdorm to get to the stable, he noticed that no one was there, only the Night Class and all their unaccredited glory. He snared at them and continued on. He stepped inside and found a shadow petting Lily. Ceres? But it couldn't be her... could it?

Lily seemed unusually tamed. Most of the time, if not all the time, Lily would be wild and _untamed_. But that was only if Zero himself wasn't around. Even around Yuki, Lily went off on her. But seeing Lily so calm in the midst of a strangers company, she seemed relaxed and calm. He could make out the shadowy figure. It was Ceres after all. Lily saw Zero at the stable's doorway and neighed in his direction. Ceres abruptly turned around but then relaxed. She smiled a small smile.

"Hello Zero," she spoke, "is this your horse?"

"I guess you can say that," He replied.

Zero came near Lily and began petting her too. For a moment, Zero felt as though he was in another world, one with only him and Ceres petting Lily. He didn't pay attention to the other horses sleeping or the fact that the rain had quickly became droplets and not drips. Within the moment, he felt… _happy._ But it was a small moment for thunder crackled and Lily jumped from shock. He held her reigns and whispered it was all right. He looked beside him to find Ceres on the floor, in a curled up position, covering her ears and whimpering. Lily shook her head out of Zero's hands. She bent down with her neck and started to brush her hair lightly. Lily was reassuring her. Ceres picked her head up and held Lily close to her. Zero saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ceres… are you by any chance _**scared**_ of thunder?"

Though the answer was obvious, Zero felt as though he wanted to make sure, to confirm it. She wobbled her way to stand up correctly. She needed help from Lily and to make sure she didn't fall, Zero had also helped her up. Ceres clutched her arms close together and held her shirt as though she could feel her heat in her hands. There was a weak smile on her face and more the Zero looked at it, the more it seemed forced. And passed that, it also seemed so frighteningly sad.

"Huh-huh. That's why I skipped class and tried to find a place where it could at least keep me from reminding myself that there was going to be a thunderstorm." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ceres clutched tighter. Her eyes were getting so watery that she couldn't see yet the tears didn't fall. She couldn't see Zero. All she saw were blobs of color. She felt a hand on top of her head and lightly ruffling it, like you do when you ruffle a young child's hair. The tears fell and slid down on her cheek and then she could finally saw the more detailed blobs of color. It seemed that it was Zero's hand. She felt so happy. It reminded her of her..._ brother._

"Don't worry about it."


	8. Friends

Zero was reassuring her. And Ceres knew that. Then she saw someone standing with a pink umbrella at the stable way. The hand that was comforting her was suddenly gone and back at the side of Zero. She recognized who it was. It was one of the school perfects in her Day Class. Ceres guessed her name was Yuki. She stood there, hands at her siding, and apparently…mad?

"Zero! You skipped out on me again!"

Zero annoyingly sighed and turned fully faced toward her. He explained to her that he was just trying to find Ceres to return her stuff and found her here in the stable. Lily threateningly neighed at Yuki and she instantly lost her angry and became frighten. Zero calmed her down while saying a few things like 'she is nothing but a weakling, she won't hurt you'. Yuki scoffed and turned her head away until she saw Ceres. From where she was standing, Yuki saw the drying moist tears on her face. She lost all interest and started to walk toward her.

"Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"She's scared of thunder."

Yuki looked at Zero and saw both Lily and Zero looking at Ceres. Yuki looked back at Ceres and Ceres gave her a small nod. Yuki felt sad for her and quickly smiled to soother her troubled self. She placed a hand on Ceres's shoulder and winked.

"It's okay. You're going to be alright with us around!"

Ceres looked at her. The corner of her mouth twitched to smile. Something about Yuki's disposition was making her want to smile and the fact that in the first week of school, she already made 2 friends: Yuki and Zero. Her heartbeat felt totally calmed and she felt lighter than she used to. Just when she was about to turn the twitch in the corner of her mouth into a full smile, lighting crackled and thunder roared louder than usual. Ceres quickly spun away from Yuki's grip that she had on her shoulder and backed up to the wall. She fell and covered her ears, whimpering. She bit her lip, hoping that she could stop herself from sobbing out loud. Ceres felt her heart's beat in her ears, pounding. Then hands covered her own hands causing her to open her eyes. The hands belonged to Zero. He slowly took her hands off her ears than released them. Yuki walked over and kneeled to Ceres's height.

"How about coming with us to the Chairman? You can stay there until the storm passes,"

Ceres hesitated to answer. She felt compelled to answer though, to ease them. But what could she say? She could say no but it wasn't in her nature but she couldn't say yes because she wasn't used to strangers helping her. Ceres slightly nodded. Ceres wobbled up, using the wooden stable wall for support. Yuki told her that she could, if she wanted to, hold on to Zero if lighting strikes or thunder. She nodded. Yuki held the umbrella above Zero and Ceres. It was raining hard, without lighting or thunder…yet. While they were walking toward the Day Dorm, halfway lighting flashed and the thunder roared loudly. Ceres stopped instantly and clutch onto Zero tightly. Without anything sturdy or somewhat protective, she felt terrified. Ceres was out in the open where anything could happen, good or bad. Zero saw how frighten she was. Zero saw how vulnerable she was. Zero told Yuki to keep walking. Ceres felt frozen but she felt her legs move, walking. Then a loud snap-shut. She didn't hear the pitter-patter of rain clearly, she heard it muffled by something.

"You can open your eyes, Ceres."

Ceres slowly opened her eyes and saw painted walls, ceilings, and small lamps lighting the path. Consciously, she released her grip on Zero. She turned around and saw the rain outside the glass panels that surrounded the door. She turned back around and saw Yuki smile. She relaxed.

"Come on, let's go to the Chairman and ask if you could sleep over here. I'm sure he'll say yes!"

They soon arrived at the door. Yuki felt that no one was inside and just barged inside, smiling.

"Chairman! Can Cer--"

Yuki stopped before mid-way. Zero glared at him and Ceres stood there clueless. Kaname stood in front of the Chairman's desk but turned around to face them. Yuki quickly bowed, apologizing to Kaname for interrupting his talk with the Chairman. Kaname, of course, kindly accepted it. Zero glared all the way. In fact, he was glad that Yuki did that. He noticed that Kaname was staring at Ceres. He looked down without turning his head. She had empty eyes but… _why_? Lighting flashed so suddenly. Ceres jerked Zero's arm and buried her face in it. She bit her lip from whimpering again. But either way, she was terribly trembling. It seemed that the Chairman, Kaname, Yuki and even Zero gazed at her. Kaname started to walk forward toward Ceres. Now everyone was staring at him. He patted her head softly.

"It's alright Ceres. You are safe here."


	9. Kaname?

She lifted her head slowly. _Kaname? _He smiled and backed up to leave some space between her and Zero. Ceres again released her grip on Zero. Yuki felt jealousy toward Ceres but she felt a small feeling that told her there was no point to feel jealousy. The Chairman seemed interested and stared at Kaname intrigued. Yuki thought it was odd for him to do that to someone he doesn't know unless…

"Kaname, do you know her?" Yuki blurted out by accident, "Opps!"

She quickly covered her mouth and blushed a dark red. She was suppose to say that in her head, not out loud. Kaname chuckled at her reaction, which caused her to bow apologetically. The Chairman also thought the same thought and was extremely glad that Yuki was the one who said it and not him, it would have been embarrassing for him to say it out loud too. Ceres looked sideways, not really paying attention.

"Ceres, can you go outside for a moment?" Kaname asked.

"Y-Yes."

She stepped out the room and closed it behind her. Ceres knew what he was going to say. Kaname was going to say that a vampire saw me while walking around the city in the evening. The vampire was going to take her and drink the lifeblood from her but Kaname was behind her. The vampire stopped and bowed politely and continued his way. That was the truth and yet that was also a lie. She found the kitchen. It felt so homely that it started to remind her of her own home. Out the window, Aidou was walking toward there but without an umbrella. He had his hand up and there was something shining on his hand. It looked like ice! Ceres gasped as more ice come out from nowhere and blocked the rain from him. She started to back away from the window, hoping she didn't get caught by him. But it was already too late. Aidou saw a glimpse of her gold eyes and ran toward the kitchen. Ceres tried to sit down in the chair, acting perfectly relaxed but she couldn't. Aidou opened the kitchen door and came in wet.

"Oh! Hey Ceres!"

Ceres turned around and slightly smiled, not talking much. Aidou seemed to noticed it because he started to come near her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just scared of the lighting"

It wasn't the total truth but it wasn't also a horrible lie. She was still afraid of the lighting suddenly flashing but it didn't concern her. What concerned her was that Aidou was a vampire. Thunder rumbled again. Ceres stood up and ran from the kitchen and behind the wall where the cabinets were nailed to. Ceres hasn't notice that there was a knife carelessly left at the corner of the counter underneath the cabinets and it had slashed her forearm. Ceres held her arm close to her to stop the bleeding but the pain was unnoticeable compared to her pounding heartbeat. Aidou came out and looked at her sitting on the floor, crying. He bent down, telling her it was okay but his vampiric instincts took over from the smell of her blood. He touched her hand as the blood rushed down his hand. He licked it off. Ceres stood up and backed away. Aidou then slowly stood up, eyes noticeable red. Both Aidou and Ceres hadn't noticed that everyone in the Chairman's office come out the office because both Kaname and Zero smelled blood. Ceres looked horrified as she saw fangs protruding from Aidou's mouth.

"Vampire…"

_**BANG!**_

Ceres heard a gunshot. Aidou turned around and felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Kaname had slapped him. Aidou instantly fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Kaname brutally accepted it. He walked over to Ceres. She back away so suddenly. Her eyes shown terror. She was trembling and breathing so fast. Kaname told her to come back so he can treat her wound. She vigorously shook her head.

"Blood-red eyes…"

Ceres stood there so frighten and so numb that if she'd died, she wouldn't even feel it. Kaname used his vampire speed and grabbed her non-bleeding arm. He used his powers and placed Ceres in unconsciousness. He then erased her memories 5 minutes before. Zero was right besides him when he did it. Kaname told him to carry her to the living room.

"What about her wound?"

"When she wakes up, just tell her that she accidentally slipped outside and scratched herself."

Zero carried her to the living room. Everyone left him alone or at least stayed in the hallway. Zero placed her on the couch. He wanted to stay and watch over but… he had some unfinished business with Aidou. He walked out the room. But he hadn't notice that the flesh wound Ceres had on her forearm stopped bleeding and was completely healed up. Kaname told Aidou to stand. He did what he was told to do.

"Why did you come here?"

"I-I had a question I wanted to ask…"


	10. Predator or Prey

Kaname's attention was fully focused on Aidou and the "question" he had for him. There are some things that are better left to be a secret, to never be discovered. And there were times when that truly did apply to the situation. This was one of those times. Kaname was asked-- not pleaded-- never to reveal the truth unless truth be told itself. Kaname knew that Aidou was a very smart character, despite his rather hyper personality. He told Aidou to tell him the question. Aidou hesitated. Kaname, too, looked at him weirdly.

"Wh-Who is Ceres?" Aidou bravely spoke.

It seemed that everyone, even the Chairman was surprised at what kind of question Aidou asked Kaname. Kaname was known to keep secrets from everyone, even his precious Yuki. It wouldn't surprise most folk if they knew Kaname was guarding a secret but.. If it was a dangerous secret, then does that give everyone the right to know? Kaname asked Aidou to explain the meaning of his question.

"S-She reminds me of a pure-blood vampire. In fact, she almost looks like one too. But… her blood obviously tastes like that of a regular human…"

Zero intensely glared at Aidou. Aidou noticed it out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't even a glare if you would call it. It was more like a sad look. Zero felt guilty, though he didn't need to. He felt as if it was his duty to protect Ceres and he deeply failed. Zero looked away, staring down at the floor as though it was the hole he got himself into. There was only one question on the ex-human's mind.

"Aidou. How did her blood taste?"

Aidou stared at him in horror. He clamped his mouth. No, it wasn't bad like bad blood but absolutely delicious. Kaname saw his horrid face expression. He felt sorry for him. Then Aidou started to cough. It was small like he just choked on the dust in the air. Kaname was shocked.

"Go back Aidou and drink blood bubbles, lots of it"

Aidou looked at him weirdly but went back through the kitchen door to drink the blood bubbles. Everyone seemed to stare at Kaname weirdly._ Did you try to kill him?_, he thought deeply. Kaname went back to class, forgetting that he had business with the Chairman. The Chairman decided to cook up dinner since it was almost 6 o'clock. Ceres was still asleep.

_The red moon shines upon the sea of blood. Victimizing screams of prey. The sound of blood being drank from your neck. The beautifully hypnotizing evil blood-red eyes. My smeared mirror._

" _You must never allow to let a man take hold of your heart. Or you shall forgotten… forever "_

"_Ceres, wake up my child"_

Ceres woke up from her sleep. She sat up to find the rain outside fading away. It seemed that the storm had rolled over away from this area. She was immensely relief. Ceres looked around. Nobody was near her. She looked down at her arm to find gauze wrapped around her arm. She understand a pureblood's power. The ability to wipe memories but she clearly remembered what happened, as thought it happened 5 seconds ago but it didn't more like a couple hours ago. She smelled her own blood. It was so very faint was to her, it was like the whole entire room smelt of blood. She got up and looked around the place for a bathroom to wash it out. She found one and saw no light coming from in the bathroom. She got in the room, locked it and turned the faucet on. The water came to her skin like ice. She scrubbed harshly on her arm to take the scent away. After a couple minutes and many harsh scrubs, the scent finally was gone.

She turn it off and went the bathroom after drying herself. To make everyone, if anyone saw her, believed that Ceres had forgotten _it_, she found some gauze underneath the sink. She started to walk down the hall, hoping that she didn't forget where the living room was until she felt a hand touch her shoulders. She quickly grabbed hold of the hand and using her another free hand, slammed the person against the wall, apparently very hard if she could hear the slam echo down the halls.

"OW!" Zero yelled.


	11. Remember?

Zero slammed into the wall. It echoed down the hall but it was a short echo. Ceres looked at Zero, surprised and shocked. Zero slid down the wall and held his left arm in pain. Ceres went on her knees. She never meant to hurt him but…

"Are you alright Zero? I'm so sorry, I..."

She had no idea what to say. She covered her mouth with her hand. Ceres was extremely worried about Zero. But why was she worrying about him? Would he worry about her if she was hurt? Ceres rather doubted that he wouldn't care. But another question popped up in her head. Why was he following her? She was scared if he knew that she had remembered what happened. Zero tilted his head to the side. The suddenly slam had banged his head up for a while. He started to get a headache. He reached with his left arm but winced and let it fall to his side in pain again.

"I'm so sorry Zero. Can you move your arm?"

"Not really, I can't feel anything on my left side."

"Here, I'll help you up then we can go to the Chairman and ask for some pain-relief"

Ceres went on Zero's right side, the side that wasn't harmed, and slung the arm around her neck. She then placed her left arm around his upper part of his back and helped him up. He was a little bit heavy but surprisingly she managed to stand up straight with him leaning on her shoulder. Ceres asked if he had enough strength to walk. He nodded back. Ceres asked where the Chairman was. He replied, saying that he was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Where is the kitchen from here?"

"Its all the way down this hall then turn left. Then 4 doors down, there should be a big room full of lights and smells."

Zero was right. Ceres could smell the dinner all the way from here. It smelt good but something was off. Ceres started to walk. She was careful not to walk too fast so he didn't hurt himself or too slow that we could never reach the kitchen in time for his dinner. While they walked, Ceres felt his eyes watching her. Ceres wanted to ask why he was there at the time she slammed him but--

"I was trying to find you. The Chairman asked me to wake you up for dinner."

"Huh?"

Zero looked away when Ceres looked at him. It seemed that Zero had somehow read Ceres's mind. But.. The rain had stopped, so there was no point in staying. It made sense but in a rude way, did it made sense. It seemed the rain had completely stopped falling. There was only the occasional drips of water from the gutter or the roof and puddle of water around the house. She stared outside the window. She wanted to tell someone so bad but… would Zero tell the Chairman. Would he, himself, try to wipe her memories again? But it would be futile effort. Why try something again if it didn't work the first time?

"Ceres"

Why, she'd be kicked out of the academy. Would she-- Ceres snapped back to reality. She shot her head up and turned to face Zero. He looked at her with those same eyes. _Why?_ Ceres hadn't noticed that she stopped all so suddenly.

"Zero… if I tell you something, will you get mad at me?"

"W-What are you talking about? "

"Just… answer my question, please."

She wasn't looking at him when she asked him the question. Why was she afraid to lose him? Why was she afraid to lose a…_ friend?_ She felt him shake his head. Ceres looked at him. His eyes sparkled kindness. For the first time in her life, she felt warmth. She felt warmth from a stranger's body. She looked down the hallway and tilted her head, smiling.

"I remember what Aidou did to me. Kaname hasn't wiped my memories…"

A smile crept up her face. It was such a sad smile, like a forced smile. She didn't want to talk about it. Making sure that her eyes could not be seen by Zero, she continued to walk. No words were said and no thoughts were thought. Was Ceres sad? No she wasn't. What made her into like this was the thought of her mother. Her mother taught her everything that was right and wrong without the use of punishment or spankings. Her mother also taught her how to look into someone's eyes to see the truth and lies. They finally arrived to the kitchen. Yuki was looking outside a window while the Chairman was making dinner. Yuki instantly turned around because she had saw the reflection of Zero and Ceres in the window. She gasped at her sight.

"Zero! What happened?!"


	12. Confiscated

**Author Notes**: I am sorry for the late chapters recently. I was having a very stressful week but now that's over, I can continue making everyone happy with my stories! I hope you like it.

* * *

"Umm… I…."

Ceres couldn't explain what happen without feeling that Zero might get mad. She felt Zero stand, or tried to stand straight. He managed by himself but it was still leaning. He was still in pain, of course but that whole pride thing came in. Or at least Ceres hoped it wasn't pride. Zero sighed and smacked his forehead. He seemed irritated or something.

"She… threw me against the wall…"

Ceres looked at Zero. That was exactly what happened but he knew that there was another side of that story. Yuki stuffed a giggle from coming out. The chairman looked at poor Zero, confused.

"So… you mean… Ceres beat you up, right?" Yuki coughed out.

The chairman coughed and held his breath, fighting an overwhelming laugh and it seemed that Yuki was also doing the same. Zero irritably sighed and nodded, while grunted a few times here and there. Ceres smiled and giggled a little too. I can trust him, Ceres thought softly. Zero glanced at her, pretending to be angry yet he couldn't and softly sighed. Yuki busted out laughing and so did the Chairman.

Moments like these are always hard to find, thought the gold-eyed student.

Daybreak finally hit the darken skies above. Ceres had finally gotten back in her dorm room after eating breakfast with the Crosses and the Kiryu. She had overheard the chairman about a surprise inspection. In her rulebook, she read that no student can have any photography of the Night Class students without their permission.

She took a picture that was placed in a wooden frame and looked at it. It had herself, her brother and… someone she used to love when they were younger. Would this count as breaking the rules? Ceres thought. She smiled. Life was much easier back then, thought the sadden girl. Screams echoed down the hallways. This meant one thing: confiscation. She sighed and flipped the framed picture so that no one saw the front.

After more screams and wails, a knock appeared on her door. Ceres looked up after thinking so hard.

"Please come in. The door is open." she said politely.

Yuki opened the door. Zero stood by the doorway. Only Yuki came in as she inspected the closet, near Ceres' bed, at her drawers. Zero glanced at Ceres. She held a picture on her lap. He came in and abruptly took it away from her.

"Confiscated." He spoke.

Both girls looked up at Zero. Ceres did an attempt and tried to grab it back but Zero didn't let her. She looked at Zero sadly.

"T-That doesn't have the night class, Zero" she whispered, "it's a picture of my.. Brother,"

Zero looked at her suspiciously. He flipped the picture and saw three figures. Yuki leaned back to look at the picture. Her eyes widen.

"Hey! This looks like Kaname!"


	13. The Mask of Noh

**Author Notes:** Wowwie! I'm so hyper! Anyways, chapter 13 of _One Of A Kind_! I hope you like it. I just drew a picture for one of the chapter that you are about to read but its going to be a long time before that happens. In the picture, you might notice that Ceres kind of looks like Yuki. Well, she does kind of look like Yuki but her hair is much long that Yuki's present hair.

* * *

Ceres looked away, not wanting to see the look on the perfects' faces. She put on a emotional mask of sadness. It was like the mask of Noh, unable to decipher its emotion yet it was plain obvious.

"It is my friend. He died a couple years after," she spoke with no emotion.

There was a quiet moment. Ceres disliked lying as such but she knew that it couldn't be helped. Zero handed the picture back, sorry for taking it in the first place. Yuki continued to inspect the room while Zero watched her.

Zero sat on the edge of the bed next to the girl. He continued to look at the picture. It look so remotely similar to Kaname yet it wasn't. The Kaname that Zero both knew and despised of never smiled so happily and… kindly. Zero examined the picture but without Ceres detecting him. Zero sharply gasped as he stared at the picture. _That is Kaname. I can tell_, though the vampire-hunter.

"Done! Come on Zero!" Yuki squealed.

He stood up, unable to register what he just found out. Yuki, from behind, waved a small good-bye as did Ceres. Yuki grabbed the door knob and was about to close the door. Zero glanced from behind, to see her expression. Her side was facing toward him, her hair covered her eyes. Zero continued to walk as Yuki shut the door.

"The less you know; the better," Ceres spoke as soon as the door closed.

Class begun after the inspection was complete for both dorms. Today went by slowly. Each time the bell rang, it shocked Ceres before she knew that the bell rung. She had no idea what was wrong with her. So to distract herself from it, she consistently looked through the windows, not caring about every lesson. Mind her, she could hear what they were talking and who was talking to her though she really didn't care.

Finally! It was the last class of the day. They were talking about hereditary. For example, why some people have red hair when they entire family had brown hair. Why most people have brown eyes and brown hair? And if you can inherit everything from your parents. Ceres knew that all too well, and so did her brother. But one thing she was glad to inherit was her mother's beautiful golden eyes and her father's sepia brown hair.

Again the bell rang, sending shocks to Ceres' central nervous system. Everyone started to leave. She had made up a schedule here. She would first do her usual routine, like eat, shower. Then she would go to school and be greeted by Sayori, or Yori for short, Yuki and Zero. After, she would go on to her classes then lunch then back to her classes. And finally when school was over, she would always walk with Zero to the Gate. But today seemed different.

Ceres gathered her book. She took one more look outside the window to see the sun setting already. Ceres sighed and stood up. Her heart pounded and she stopped mid-way from standing completely straight up. Her hands were trembled so awfully. Zero looked at her, worried. Her breathing become harsh and raspy, like she had a dry throat. Ceres started to cough, badly. Zero ran toward her as she fell back into her seat and held her throat.

"Ceres! Are you okay?"

There was no one in the classroom except the two students. So no one heard or seen Ceres coughing in pain. She knew what it was, or what was coming. The girl in pain shut her eyes before it begun. Then just as it quickly came, it abruptly stopped. The student flinched opened her eyes then started to hyperventilate. Zero felt someone supporting her back. The student looked up and met the lavender eyes of the perfect. She stood up, clutching tightly on Zero's uniform in case she would fall.

"Are you okay?"

Ceres nodded, "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you, Zero."

_I'm not okay_, she hurtfully thought, _I'm not. _But it was lying or dying.


	14. Red Verses Gold

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING ON FANFICTION. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HINO MASTURI.**

**Author Notes:**Sorry for the lateness! I had a somewhat writer's block. I will, however, try to upload and update my stories. There might be a lot or a little bit of OOC. How sad am I? Anyway, I hope you like it. Reviews are also appreciated.

* * *

The student told the perfect that she couldn't go with him. Or at least not for a couple of week, thought the student. Her unstable body tried to stand up. Again the perfect held her up. The student reacted to his suddenly touch and shoved him away. Her body trembled slightly as she began to breath heavier and heavier. The perfect watched her as she weakly walked away. Automatically, the perfect reached for her hand. The student stopped, unable to turn around to face him. She felt the hand tighten a little.

"Don't leave," The perfect spoke, unable to look up.

"If you were smart enough, you would let go" The student answered.

Immediately, the perfect released his grip on her hand. Just like that, she walked away, seemingly strong than a moment ago. The perfect looked down at his hand, his empty hand. Why did I reach for her, why? Though the perfect. His hands tighten automatically and he ran to the balcony. He didn't care if the students that were still in the hallways were there. All the perfect wanted was loneliness. Solitude was his friend, his best friend. He stood in front of the door which would lead to the balcony. Why, thought the perfect, why?

xXx

Night was dawning. The clouds surrounded the fiery ball of fire called the sun. It encircled the light then engulfed it, leaving nothing but the darken skies above them. The perfect stood to a corner where he could see nothing but the dirt ground below. The perfect was still angry at the student yet he had no idea why. Within a millisecond, he felt the presence of another vampire on the school grounds. It seemed that Yuki also felt the same aura. Both perfects jumped from the balcony and ran to the area where the vampire was. They arrived at a small clearing just by the school and the lake.

Yuki took out her Artemis Rod as Zero held up his Blood Rose. Both saw the figure swaying around and around, as though it was drunk. The vampire wore a black cloak and hid underneath its hood. Hands covered its eyes and mouth until the vampire felt the presence of people around it. The vampire removed its hands from its mouth and eyes. Pure red eyes shone and a mouth that had sharp, long fangs protruding from its mouth. But the vampire that stood before them did nothing, absolutely nothing. Zero held his gun up high and pulled the trigger. The bullet missed, only scraping a couple of skin off the vampire's leg. No reaction. No cry of pain. No roar of pure intent of killing.

The vampire covered its mouth. And fell to the ground below. Zero looked around and noticed a group of vampires surrounding the one in the middle. But not just a group of vampire, they were Kaname's clique. The group that was consisted of only higher-class nobles. The vampire tried to get up, struggling in fact. It stood on a limping left leg, bleeding too much to be a normal vampire.

"P-Please. G-Give me blood! P-Pure blood." It's voice harsh and dry.

Ice suddenly encased the vampire's legs, and fire blazing wildly around the vampire. Within a second, the entire night class was surrounding the perfects and the wild vampire. The vampire shook its head wildly. The fire disappeared and the ice turned into powder. The vampire was unhurt; in fact, it didn't notice the sudden change in temperature around it. Just as quickly, the pureblood came out.

"Kaname-sama! Get away from it!" Aidou's voice was ringing with plea and concern for the pureblood.

The pureblood held up a hand, instantly shushing the noble. Everyone surrounding the vampire, even the vampire itself, was utterly surprised at the call to action. Kaname took a small step toward the vampire, unafraid. The vampire harshly turned around, eyes blaring and fangs dripped with blood-wanting saliva.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The voice harshly yelled at the pureblood in a way that made the vampire move up on the "Must die" list that Aidou made. But, there was a slight change in its voice: the change was faint yet audible if someone listened carefully. Zero had listened and Zero had heard the change. For a moment, he doubt that it could be the voice of--

"N-No! S-Stay away f-from m-me!" The vampire held itself arm in defense as the pureblood walked casually up to it, still unafraid.

No one dared to move yet that was the temptation of it. Zero watched the pureblood walk up to the vampire. It covered its mouth, shaking violently its head. Kaname rolled up the sleeve of his uniform. He held it out to the thirst vampire. With the bare will of thirst, the vampire bit down harshly on the pureblood's arm, drinking the sweet nectar of life--blood.

After a couple of drinks, it stopped and covered it's blood-smeared face. The tamed vampire fell on its knees. It trembled so visibility. There was only a moment of silence. The pureblood bent down on its knees and held a hand.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I…I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" It's voice was as soft as a whisper.

Though Zero heard it all too well. His eyes widen, staring at the lowered vampire. He knew, he knew who it was. He stepped closer, shocking everyone, even Yuuki. He held a hand out, as though he was grabbing an image that was right in front of him.

"C-Ceres?"


	15. Secrets

Ah~ Sorry for the lateness. If you believe or not, I'm pretty bored with this one. Why? 'Cause it just doesn't seem as popluar. Anywhoo, if you want me to delete, just say so. Otherwise, please enjoy the rawness of the chapter :(

* * *

Time stood as still as humanly possible. The light, gentle winds suddenly blew into harsh, violent winds, shaking the forests' leaves and trees. Shadows swayed from the dancing lights of the moon to the winds blowing.

The vampire gradually stood up, firmly yet hesitantly waiting. Again, the harsh winds blew and flipped the hood off the vampire's head. Long, silky, black hair whipped in the winds then slowly settled back down strand by strand. It was facing toward the pure-blood, slightly turning toward the ex-human. Zero watched it slowly. Deep down in his heart, he didn't want the vampire to be Ceres. Deep down in his heart, he'd rather see Ceres dead than to see her as a vampire. No human being should ever become a vampire, no human should, at least.

"Ceres?" He spoke as his arm slipped back beside himself.

It turned around, eyes closed as if it was unable to see. It opened it's eyes and revealed red, demonic eyes than that red faded into gold, Ceres' gold eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zero"

xXx

The pure-blood had escorted the troubled nobles to the classroom. Ceres knew why. He would soon tell the story of her life, or part of her life. Meanwhile, it seemed that the Chairman had insisted on bringing the somewhat injured girl to the school's nurse's office, him tagging along. The girl remained quiet, not talking nor making eye contact. It would soon be clear to all, she thought, or at least it should be. They finally arrived. In the room, Ceres saw both the perfects standing there. She limped toward the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. Her body burned on the inside and her heart felt sick and slow.

"Do you have any blood tablets?" She asked without looking at anybody in particular.

"Why? Isn't Kaname-senpai's blood good enough for you?" Zero retorted, obviously very mad at the girl.

Both the chairman and Yuki stared at the two. They were both surprised at the sudden reply and also very surprised at the question Ceres asked. Ceres sighed, kind of annoyed and certainly disappointed in Zero's sudden change in attitude, to her at least. Her heart burned but whatever, she was used to it anyway. I might as well tell them already, she thought.

"I'm not really a vampire." She spoke it monotonously, uncaring of their reaction or sudden question barrage they were about to give her.

"Is that even possible?" Yuki asked though it was meant for the chairman and not to be said so loudly. She then heard a sigh coming from Ceres.

"My mother was human and my father was a pureblood. I don't know how but underneath this thin layer of skin runs both the blood of my mother's and father's coexisting," She answered.

That's right, she thought, I am nether human nor vampire. That was the sadness in this reality, Ceres was nothing. She didn't belong to any side… she was all by herself. So why should she care?

"Every now and then, Ceres will have a moment where it is necessary for her to drink vampire blood," They turned to face the voice that said that: Kuran Kaname.

He came in during the time when Ceres told of them her vampire blood and human blood coexisting in one another. Being a pureblood, he snuck in as silently as a mouse's footsteps running about the room.

"But most of the time, I am as normal as an ordinary human being," Ceres spoke.

She wasn't human; they all knew it too. Ceres wasn't human, vampire, or a vampire hunter. Though she could but if her blood can coexist together, then so can human beings and vampires.

_Beasts who feast on the human's life line. Terrible monsters…_


End file.
